


In the Middle

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Heith - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, SHEITH - Freeform, Shunk, Shunkeith, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Keith is pampered by his two favorites.





	In the Middle

Keith stood on all four, making sure he wouldn’t fall. His dick was painfully hard, and all he saw was Hunk’s massive cock in front of his face. It was already dripping with precum, and all Keith wanted was to put it in his mouth and suck it like if his life depended on it.

 

And out of nowhere, a pleasure shiver spread across all of his body as he felt a warm hand on his buttocks, Shiro’s hand. He felt his fingers spread him apart, and he inserted a finger into Keith’s hole, making him moan.

 

Hunk took a step forward, and Keith happily opened his mouth, letting the man slide his cock inside of him, and Keith happily started to play with it with his tongue while Hunk thrusted deep into his throat, causing Keith to moan.

 

This, along with the finger deep inside of him was amazing, but he knew it would be better, it always became better.

 

As Shiro finished preparing Keith, he removed his finger, and let his cock touch the entrance, before slowly sliding it inside. Keith let out a loud moan, almost choking as he already had Hunk in his mouth.

 

Shiro began thrusting, and Keith was in heaven. The violent force from both the men as they used him the way they did, it was over the top. Shiro repeatedly hit Keith’s prostate, while Hunk thrusted into his mouth. The man moaned, loving every second of it, one cock at each end.


End file.
